Nada mudou
by r1nslet wallker
Summary: nhaaa fic yaoi x LEMON HeeroxDuo QuatrexTrowa anos se passaram... tudo ja estava em paz.fazia anos em que os pilotos não se viam. até que Duo sente uma necessidade extrema de rever Heero e resolve volta ao Japão.o que poderá acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Oieeee

Estou eu aqui com mais uma fic!!!

E para variar, yaoi \o/

Hehe xP

Bem.. essa fic aguarda muitas coisas. Mas ainda não sei ao certo qual será o fim dela.

Espero que gostem e, aproveitem!!

-------------------------X----------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------

_**Nada mudou...**_

Anos se passaram após a terra ter entrado em paz com as colônias. Todos os pilotos gundans tomaram seu rumo, longe das batalhas.

Duo Maxuwell o americano, ainda entrava em contato com Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, já Wufei sempre foi mais reservado, não se misturando com ninguém.

Enquanto que com Heero seu grande amigo já fazia mais de anos que não entrava em contato.

Duo sabia o quanto o japonês era ocupado agora, sempre ajudando Relena a governar um País.

O americano agora decidira voltar ao Japão. Já se fazia sete anos que estava morando na América, e que não via Heero. Era difícil admitir mais ele sentia falta do japonês de cabelos castanhos com um corte meio revoltado e marcantes olhos azuis.

"_Bah.. Que saudade daquele jeitinho arrogante dele de falar comigo_" pensava Duo já no avião a caminho do Japão. Já havia feito sua reserva em um caro hotel de luxo, onde sempre se hospedara.

Chegara ao hotel, apesar do cansaço com um grande sorriso na face, e já veio cantando a balconista que apenas ria enquanto lhe entregava a chave do quarto, e lhe entregava uma trufa, que este lhe pedia de jeito mimado e infantil.

Dirigiu-se até seu quarto. Ficara com uma luxuosa suíte, uma cama de casal no centro do quarto, uma pequena mesa ao canto. Ao lado da cama dois bidês contendo os dois abajures, e em um deles um telefone. O banheiro de uma boa iluminação e uma banheira. Todo o quarto com uma finíssima decoração.

O americano jogou a mala de mão no chão e logo se jogou na cama.

Deitado tirou a trufa do bolso e olho em direção do telefone.

- _É Heero... Esta trufa aqui é para você. Logo nos veremos._

Se levantou e foi tomar um bom banho de banheira. Viajar cansa. Após sair do banho se sentou na cama ainda enrolado na toalha, pegou o telefone e ligou para o celular de Heero.

- "_Alo_?" – Respondeu aquela voz seca e rouca do outro lado da linha.

- _Se adivinhar quem é ganha um premio_!

- "_Duo?!"_ – Agora a voz era de extrema surpresa.

- _Nossa..! É assim que fala com um bom amigo depois de tanto tempo?_

- "_Huh.. Só você mesmo para me ligar a uma hora dessas, como não adivinhei..?"_ – A vós agora era de um tom mais suave e brincalhão. Tom que Heero mostrava para poucos. – "_Quando chegou ao Japão_?".

Duo olha para o relógio e vê que realmente já era tarde para ficar ligando para os outros, uma hora da manha não era um horário adequado para sair por ai dando telefonemas, como se ele importasse...

- _Cheguei a pouco tempo. E ai, ta a fim de rever um velho amigo?_ – Duo pergunta com seu jeito de quem não se importa com nada, e logo sorri ao ouvir uma pequena risada no outro lado da linha, seguida da resposta que ele tanto aguardava.

- "_Claro.. Quando quer me ver_?"

- _Hoje. Vou me arrumar e vou até sua casa, ainda mora no mesmo local, estou certo?_

- "_Hoje? Ok.. Sim, o mesmo local. Estarei te aguardando_." – Sem dizer mais nada o Japonês apenas desliga um telefone.

- _Nem um "tchau" ? O.o É... Ele continua o mesmo de sempre.._ – Diz Duo a si mesmo dando um sorriso e colocando o telefone no gancho.

Duo se espreguiça e pula da cama animado, indo em direção a mala. Veste uma calça jeans de tom azul e uma blusa social preta, sua cor preferida. Prende seus cabelos, ainda longos tom castanho claro em sua tradicional transa, que usa desde jovem. Pega sua carteira e vai saindo do quarto.

- _Ah.. Já ia me esquecendo da trufa_. – Diz ele voltando e pegando a trufa de cima da cama e assim saindo do quarto de vez.

Duo passa pela recepção dando uma piscada para a balconista, que apenas sorri acanhada. Ele pega seu carro e sai em direção a casa de seu antigo e bom amigo, Heero Yue.

Já fazia tempo que não se viam pessoalmente. Duo estava realmente ansioso e animado, sempre sentiu algo a mais por Heero, porém não sabia se este sentimento era recíproco, já haviam passado por cenas bem... "Comprometedoras" se é assim que posso dizer. Ele estava decidido, desta vez iria esclarecer tudo com Heero.

Chegou a casa de Heero. Este abriu a porta lhe dando uma olhada de cima a baixo com um sorriso um tanto... Malicioso nos lábios. Heero vestia uma roupa mais casual, uma calça simples e uma camisa branca.

- _Entre, a não ser que prefira ficar ai parado no frio me olhando com essa cara de bobo._ – Heero falou em tom irônico olhando para cara de Duo de impressionado, enquanto lhe fazia menção para que entrasse.

Duo apenas sorri disfarçando a tal cara que Heero mencionara e responde entrando.

- _É, também estou feliz em te ver, amigão_. – Duo estava impressionado. Heero crescera muito desde o ultimo dia que o vira. Estava com o corpo mais desenhado, Havia crescido, estava com ar de Homem... Sim, Heero Yue havia crescido, mas seu olhar penetrante não havia mudado. Heero estava mais belo do que nunca!

- _Bem vindo ao meu humilde lar, Duo Maxuwell._ – Diz Heero, ao ver Duo entrar olhando tudo com seu ar curioso de sempre, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Continua...

--------------------------------------X--------------------------------X------------------------------------------------------------

Bem meus caros leitores.. (nossa que audacia xP) k estou eu de volta com maid uma fic yaoi.

hehehe

nhaaa

vamos para o que interessa

aqui esta o começo da minha mais nova fic. outro casal que eu amooo heero e duo, é ingraçado como sempre prefiro casais que não sejem realmente yaois.

gente, espero que tenha ficado bom, se gostaram ou não, me mandem reviews, pois só com comentarios poderei melhorar

beijinhos e até o proximo capitulo. o/


	2. Chapter 2

**segundo cap.**

Duo entra na casa observando tudo, até que é puxado pelo braço por Heero que o olha de maneira firme.

- _Han_? – Questiona o americano o olhando sem entender sua reação.

- _Meu premio..._ – Sorri Heero sem largar seu braço. –_ Eu acertei que era você, não acertei?_

- _Ahh..._ – Duo olha o sorriso nos lábios de Heero "_o premio, gostaria que fosse um beijo, porém..." _– _Aqui!_ – Ele responde tirando a trufa do bolso e a mostrando a Heero.

Heero deixa transparecer um ar de decepção ao ver a trufa, mas a pega e sorri respondendo.

- _Adoro trufas..._

- _Eu sei_ – Diz o americano sorrindo indo até um sofá que enxergara.

A casa era espaçosa e luxuosa. Heero possuía realmente um bom gosto, e parecia estar muito bem de vida.

- _O que vai querer para beber? Que tal... Vinho_? – pergunta Heero ao americano, indo em direção a cozinha.

- _Vinho esta ótimo_ – Responde ele no sofá se espreguiçando, ato que não pode deixar de perceber que Heero prestou bastante atenção.

Heero sorri malicioso e vai até a cozinha. Duo fica sentado no sofá pensando em como seu amigo havia se tornado um homem "_e que homem!_", e.. em como faria para lhe dizer tudo o que queria. Sua vinda ao Japão tinha apenas um motivo, motivo chamado Heero Yue.

Heero retorna a sala com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças na mão, e vê que Duo esta perdido em seus pensamentos. Senta-se ao seu lado colocando o vinho e a taça em cima da mesa de centro.

- _Se pensar de mais vai ficar com dor de cabeça_ – Diz o japonês em tom cínico tirando o americano de seus pensamentos.

- _Haha.. Liga não ando meio... Fora deste mundo ultimamente_ – ele olha sorridente para Heero perguntando. _– E então, cadê o tal vinho?_

- _Aqui.._ – Responde Heero já abrindo o vinho e servindo as duas taças. Logo entrega uma para Duo.

Duo pega a taça e logo leva aos lábios provando o vinho.

- _E então, como andam as coisas por aqui? Muito trabalho?_

- _Trabalho? Sim.. Um pouco, mas nada que não gosto_.

- _Hum.._ – Duo leva novamente à taça a boca bebendo o vinho olhando para Heero. "_Realmente, nunca o vi reclamar de trabalho. Não mudou nada.."._ – _E Relena, como esta? – "Droga! Por que fui perguntar dela?_" pensara ele arrependido da pergunta, porém se surpreende com a resposta.

- _Deve estar bem.. Não tenho tido mais contato com ela, alem do profissional_ – Heero responde em tom indiferente, como se Relena fosse apenas uma conhecida para ele. Isto com certeza surpreendeu Duo que chegou a errar a boca quando fora beber mais do vinho, sujando assim o canto de sua boca.

- ...!

- _Huh! Ainda não consegue beber vinho como um homem?_ – Heero diz deixando a taça em cima da mesa de centro, e vê que Duo lhe lança um olhar irritado e logo se aproxima deste não o deixando reclamar ou protestar _– Deixa.. eu limpo para você..._

_- Heero.. o que você.. ? – _Pergunta o americano sem entender nada

_- Shhh..._ – Heero o silencia limpando o canto da boca do americano com a sua boca, logo o lança um olhar com luxuria e desejo.

- _Heero..._

- _Se não gostou, não faço mais.._ – Ele fita Duo serio, porém com um pingo de malicia.

Duo o olha com cara de bobo, estando confuso, mas logo sorri e responde.

- _Só achei que podia fazer melhor, __**garotão**_ – Ele responde em tom irônico tentando provocar o japonês.

- _Melhor?_ – Heero se sente "desafiado" e nunca corre de desafios. Logo tira a taça das mãos de Duo a deixando em cima da mesa, e captura os lábios do americano em um profundo beijo. Que o americano a esta altura apenas corresponde.

Os dois se beijavam com muito desejo ali no sofá, até que o celular de Duo toca. Ele se afasta do beijo e olha para Heero como quem diz um "_foi mal_", mesmo ainda estando corado. Heero se recompõe desviando o olhar meio sem jeito, reparando o que acabara de fazer. Mas rapidamente volta seu olhar a Duo reparando o modo intimo que este falava ao celular, o que mais o intrigara fora que o nome mencionado era de um outro rapaz, "Henry". _"o que diabos esse cara quer a uma hora dessas com Duo?"_ pensou Heero incomodado.

-_ Amanha? Claro.. Nos encontraremos. – _Duo responde ao celular, enquanto Heero apenas o fita se perguntando o que esta acontecendo ali.

--------------------------------------X-------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------------

Weeeee \o/

ó segundo capitulo aqui

obrigada pelos coments, e não deixem de comentar nesse tbm, espero que estejam gostando . 

bjokas e até o proximo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Terceiro cap.**_

Duo olha para Heero com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que somente ele possuía. Mas Heero continuava com seu olhar de sempre, o fitando com certa curiosidade. Duo como se pudesse ler a mente do japonês responde.

_- Era Henry, um grande amigo, ele veio dos Estados Unidos, comigo para o Japão_.-Heero o olha como quem diz "_prossiga_" e Duo continua. – _Era Henry, um grande amigo, ele veio dos Estados Unidos, comigo para o Japão. Ele quer muito conhecer Quatre, Trowa e você, então sugeriu que saíssemos todos juntos amanha!_ – Duo parecera animado.

- _Eu não vou_. – Responde o japonês em tom frio.

- _O que?_ – Questiona Duo incrédulo.

_- Tenho assuntos a resolver, com Relena. E você também me aparenta estar muito bem acompanhado._

"_Assuntos a tratar com Relena?"_ Pensa o americano indignado "_ah claro, depois de tanto tempo, o convido para sair e ele diz que tem que sair com a oxigenada mimada!"._

_- Relena?_

_- Sim _– Heero solta um pesado suspiro_. – ontem ela marcou comigo de sairmos, disse que temos assuntos a tratar._

_- ..._

_- Posso chamá-la para ir junto. Assim resolvo tudo o que tenho para resolver e saio com você e seu amiguinho._

_- Ah... Claro..._ – Duo responde desanimado. "_que ótimo! Eu querendo me declarar para ele e o que consigo? Promovo um encontro dele com a Relena! Parabéns Duo_." O americano pensava em tom cínico.

_- O que há? Não me parece muito animado_. – Heero olha-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Duo apenas desvia o olhar incomodado. – _Não quer que Relena vá junto?_

_- Heero, pensa bem! Faz séculos que não o vejo! Queria pelo menos... Que você tivesse um tempo pro seu amigo aqui._.

– O americano falava desanimado, assim fazendo menção de sair do sofá, mas logo é impedido por Heero, que segura forte em seu pulso perguntando com certa ironia.

- _Tempo para meu amigo? Mas não é você que vai levar esse tal de Henry para passear com a gente?_

_- Bah...! Como você gosta de complicar as coisas. O Henry.. Ele só.._ – Antes de Duo terminar de falar Heero puxa seu pulso e joga seu corpo contra o dele, em quanto segura também o outro pulso do mesmo. Ficando assim deitado sobre ele no sofá, o deixando ''preso''. Ele aproxima o rosto ao do americano e começa a falar o provocando.

_- O que há? Ein?! Não quer um tempo para nós? Não quer ficar a sós comigo? Pare de se engraçar para esse seu ''amiguinho'' e arranjar Relena como uma desculpa!_

Duo olha para Heero com certa raiva, o encarando. Logo que este para de falar, ele livra seu pulso e logo lhe desfere um belo tapa na face do americano, lhe deixando ali, uma bela marca.

_-Não faça de conta que sabe de tudo!_ – Heero fica paralisado com o tapa, tanto que quase não vê Duo sair de baixo dele e se levantar dizendo.

– _Nos vemos amanhã. O espero as oito, em frente ao hotel. Até lá Heero_. – Heero apenas fita-o um tanto perplexo, em quanto vê Duo se dirigir à saída, assim lhe dando um ultimo olhar para assim sair da casa.

Heero enfraquece os braços, assim se deixando deitar no sofá, soltando um longo suspiro olhando para cima da mesa, fitando a taça que o americano estava a beber, para assim resmungar baixo para si mesmo.

-_Aquele idiota.._. – Ele pega o celular e assim deixa uma mensagem para Relena, para logo em seguida ajustar o despertador. ''_Amanhã será um dia em tanto..._'' Pensa consigo mesmo antes de pegar no sono, adormecendo ali mesmo, no sofá da sala.

O americano sai da casa irritado. Bate a porta e entra no carro, para logo o ligar e dar a partida, assim indo em direção ao apartamento, com certa velocidade. '_'Amanhã será um dia beeem movimentado, não é? Heero._'' Pensava ele.

--------------------------------------X---------------------------------------X---------------------------------

Gente! Depois de meses eu decidi continuar a FIC! . 

Eu sei... Capitulo curtinho... . se mata

Desculpem a demora, sério mesmo. ó.ò Espero que gostem.. Er... Agora que estou de ferias, bem vou atualizar com frequencia, isso claro se vocês estiverem gostando e me mandarem reviews para elogiar e criticar.

Beijos e até mais.


End file.
